


against all odds, I know we'll be alright this time

by theartofbeinganerd



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: And Focuses on the Fluff, Definitely Ignores the Current Drama, F/M, Fitzsimmons is in Love, Fluff, Honeymoon, Look Fitzsimmons Are Just Super In Love, Pregnancy, That's Literally Just the Plot of This Fic???, i don't make the rules, oh so much fluff, post season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofbeinganerd/pseuds/theartofbeinganerd
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Can we get some honeymoon fluff (canon divergent I guess haha)?"And that is exactly it, folks, the long and short of it - honeymoon fluff.





	against all odds, I know we'll be alright this time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, almost six thousand words and what feels like a lifetime later, I figured this one deserved to be its own fic, so here we are.
> 
> (Also, just as a note: I may be from Massachusetts, but I have never been to Cape Cod, so anything that’s not right, I’m sorry, and honestly, I tried my best to be as vague as possible to avoid that.)
> 
> Title is taken from Perfect by Ed Sheeran

“I’m having flashbacks,” Fitz said suddenly as he stood behind Jemma on the steps of their rented beachfront cottage. With a glance over her shoulder, she noticed that he was eyeing the long stretch of sand meeting bright blue water behind them.

“Yes, well, let’s hope that we’ve learned our lesson in the past decade or so,” she replied teasingly, finally unlocking the door and gesturing him inside ahead of her – he was carrying their bags, after all (though, she _had_ attempted to insist that she could carry her own, but the point was moot).

When Coulson had surprised them by pulling them aside a couple of weeks ago, just a month in the wake of coming so incredibly close to losing their fight to break the loop and stop the planet from cracking apart, they hadn’t had a clue as to what he’d wanted to talk about. But, he’d then explained that the whole team had agreed that they deserved some time off for a honeymoon, and they’d both been absolutely floored by and incredibly grateful for the gesture.

There had, of course, been the stipulation that wherever they chose to go, they had to stick close to the Lighthouse, just in case they were needed as the dust continued to settle. But, given that they hadn’t thought that they’d get to have a honeymoon at all, they were more than happy to agree to it.

And, that was how they’d ended up in the northern section of Cape Cod. They’d, in fact, taken a day trip there once during their time at the Academy. They’d both decided to stay for the summer instead of going back home that year, and agreed that they deserved at least one day to have fun outside of the lab.

However, by the time they’d returned to the campus late that night, they’d both been sunburned and cranky, and had subsequently resolved to never leave the lab again – at least, not without a very good reason to do so.

“We’ve certainly wised up to some things,” Fitz pointed out with an arched eyebrow and a meaningful grin as he brushed past her, though she was surprised when he then dropped their bags and turned back to her.

“What are you –” She cut herself off with a cry of surprise when he abruptly grasped her around the waist, bending to scoop her up in his arms, her own arms automatically going around his neck for something to hold onto. “ _Fitz_! What on earth –”

“Oh come on, Jemma; it’s tradition.” He shifted his grip on her, clearly making sure that it was secure, before he stepped across the threshold, shutting the door behind them with his foot. “Did you seriously think that I wasn’t going to carry you over the threshold?”

“I…” Truthfully, the thought hadn’t even occurred to her – her mind had already been focused far ahead of their arrival at the cottage, on what they’d be doing _after_. “Are you going to let me down now, then?”

Fitz made a show of thinking it over, then gave a quick shake of his head. “Nah, don’t think so.” With that, he began pointedly making his way toward what was no doubt the bedroom.

“But – Fitz, the _bags_!” she protested, peering over his shoulder toward their suitcases, still lying on the floor just inside the doorway. Sure, she’d been caught up in thinking about _after_ , but in her mind that ‘ _after’_ had meant they’d first be unpacking and putting away their things. It was just more proper that way, really.

“They’ll still be there later.”

Arching an eyebrow, Jemma leaned back just enough to catch his eye, and his suggestive smirk caused her breath to catch a bit in her throat. “I…suppose so…” she replied reluctantly, though admittedly, her thoughts were quite suddenly no longer on unpacking.

As they arrived in the bedroom, Fitz pointedly eyed the large bed that was clearly the central focus of the room as he said, “You know, there’s something we _didn’t_ do on our last trip here.”

“Pack the proper amount of UV protection?” Jemma offered breathlessly in reply.

Giving a slow shake of his head, he then leaned in to catch her lips with his, and she immediately melted into it, tightening her arms around his neck and letting out a soft moan.

Fitz was right; the unpacking could wait just a _little_ longer.

Not that she’d ever admit that to him, of course.

-

“I have to admit, it’s rather nice to not have to worry about constant peril hanging over our heads,” Jemma confessed, turning to beam at Fitz. “It’s so freeing to be able to just…enjoy ourselves, enjoy being together.”

“I still don’t know why we couldn’t do that by staying at the cottage,” Fitz grumbled yet again, swiping at the sweat beading on his forehead as they continued up the hiking trail that Jemma had selected for them to explore that day.

Jemma tsked at him, rolling her eyes fondly as she passed him a water battle from the backpack that she had sitting on her shoulders. “We may be on our honeymoon, but we can’t spend the whole trip in the bedroom!”

“Says who?”

“ _Ugh_ Fitz,” she groaned, rolling her eyes skyward and shaking her head. “This isn’t that long, or that difficult of a trail! It’s good for us to get outside and get some exercise, you know.” He opened his mouth, but she cut him off before he could start. “And do _not_ say anything about getting just as much exercise back at the cottage.”

He gave a loud huff, taking a drink from the water bottle before grumbling, “I wasn’t going to say that.”

“ _Of course_ you weren’t.”

Fitz didn’t respond, and she pressed her lips together to hide a smile. A moment later, though, he startled her by reaching out to catch her hand in his, twining their fingers together. When she glanced at him in surprise, he shrugged and explained, “Well, you said it was simple trail, so…I just figured…”

“Yes, of course,” she agreed quickly, just in case he was thinking of taking his hand back. She stepped just a bit closer, squeezing his fingers between hers, and a grin tugged at her lips when she felt the metal of his wedding ring pressing against her skin.

For some reason, it was at that exact moment that it hit her: she was on her _honeymoon_ with her _husband_ – _Fitz_ was her husband. Sure, she’d had a couple of months to get used to the idea already, but something in her told her that she’d never quite get over the swooping sensation in her stomach when she remembered that she and Fitz were _married_.

“I love you,” she told him suddenly, the strength of her happiness and adoration nearly too much for her to bear.

Fitz turned his head to gaze down at her, an answering affection and joy shining in his eyes. “I love you,” he murmured in reply, giving her hand a little squeeze in return.

In that moment, Jemma was quite sure that nothing could ruin the perfect little bubble that had surrounded them since they’d arrived in Cape Cod.

That was before, of course, they’d reached the end of the trail, and Jemma found herself all-but out of breath and covered in sweat, nearly crying at the sight of a wooden bench ahead of them. As she collapsed onto it, she closed her eyes and dropped her head back, apologizing breathlessly, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Fitz told her immediately, perching on the bench beside her and placing a hand on her knee, his palm hot against her skin where it was bared by her shorts. “I’m just… Are you okay? We weren’t really walking for that long, and…”

“I’m fine,” she promised, though she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of annoyance. Sure, she hadn’t had as much time lately as she used to in order to work out, but she hadn’t thought herself _this_ out of shape! Fitz wasn’t even out of breath at all!

“Well, I don’t mind just sitting here and waiting ‘til you’re okay to head back,” he assured her, and she could feel him shifting to sit more fully on the bench. “Hey, when we do get back, d’you want to go down to the beach, take a dip in the ocean?”

“If I even make it back,” Jemma remarked, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

She felt Fitz’s arm drape over her shoulders, his side pressing against hers as he scooted closer. “Aw come on, it’s okay. You’re probably just overtired – you know how crazy things have been since… Well, for quite some time now, actually.” He pressed a kiss to her temple, and a little smile began to play on her lips. “’Sides, not all of us had the opportunity to spend six months in prison with nothing to do to pass the time ‘cept exercising.”

Groaning in disbelief, Jemma shoved him away, sitting up fully and opening her eyes for the express purpose of glaring at him as he laughed in obvious amusement at his little joke. Standing up from the bench, she told him archly, “Well, I sure hope that this hike filled your exercise quota for the day, then, because I can imagine that it’s the _only_ exercise you’re going to get.”

Turning on her heel and heading toward the trail that would lead them back, she heard Fitz’s hurried footsteps as he tried to catch up with her, as well as his calls of, “Jemma! Wait! I didn’t – I’m sorry! _Jemma_!”

With her back still to him, Jemma indulged in a satisfied smirk.

-

A couple of days later, it was still early in the morning when Jemma slipped back into their rental cottage, carrying a plastic bag filled with her purchases from the drugstore. As she kicked off her sandals and padded into the bedroom, she noted that Fitz was still fast asleep in their bed.

She was able to slip easily into the attached bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her before she emptied the contents of her plastic bag onto the counter. Inhaling a deep breath, she then set to opening each of the cardboard boxes.

After she’d been so thoroughly exhausted by their hike, Jemma had thought it was just a one-off, and that she really was just overtired after they’d been constantly going and going for so many weeks at a time. But, they’d taken a boat tour yesterday, which had been delightful – up until she’d gotten so seasick that she’d had to lean over the side of the side to empty the contents of her stomach into the water.

In all her life, she’d _never_ had a problem with motion sickness, and ever since then she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what the most probable cause of it was.

So, she’d climbed out of Fitz’s arms before the sun had even fully risen that morning, doing a quick search on her phone to find the nearest drugstore, and gone to purchase a handful of pregnancy tests – after all, she knew that the results were more accurate first thing in the morning.

Once the tests had all been taken, and they were sitting in a line on the counter, face down so that she couldn’t see the result until it was ready – and she was too – Jemma perched on the edge of the bathtub to wait. She forced herself to focus on taking deep and even breaths so as not to freak out; in the time since Deke had told them about his mother, Jemma had never once imagined that it would happen quite this _soon_. Were they even _ready_ for this?

On the other hand, though, there was a little niggling kernel of excitement steadily growing inside of her the more she thought about it. She had been ready to start a family with Fitz for some time now (she couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it had started; all she knew was that she’d been dreaming of carrying Leopold Fitz’s children for far longer than they’d officially been together), and the realization that it may have already been happening, that their family may have already been beginning inside of her in that moment, had her feeling as though she couldn’t quite catch her breath.

Sure this wasn’t the ideal time to be having a child, and perhaps they weren’t quite prepared, but…

The alarm that she’d set on her phone went off then, startling Jemma out of her thoughts, and she hastily shut it off before it could disturb Fitz. Blinking a couple of times, she took another deep, steadying breath before standing to approach the counter.

Holding that breath, she turned over the first test in the row, only for it to be let out in a rush.

 _Negative_.

It was a surprisingly crushing blow, though Jemma would admit that she may have allowed her hopes to rise higher than she should have in the handful of minutes that she’d been waiting for the results. For just a moment, she’d thought… And she’d been coming to terms with it, had been _happy_ about it…

But, she could also admit that it was probably better this way; things hadn’t quite slowed down yet, even though they’d broken the loop and changed the future. There was still so much to do, and she knew that it logically wasn’t the best time to be having a baby.

However, logic didn’t stop her from wanting to go wake up her husband that moment and demand that he impregnate her straight away.

Jemma quickly shook off the urge though, resolving to be smart about all of this and not let her emotions get in the way. Of course she wanted to have children with Fitz, to have a family together, but it would make the most sense to wait until the timing was right, until perhaps they’d stepped back from SHIELD a bit and weren’t in quite so constant danger.

And even though it left a pit of disappointment in her stomach, she nodded to herself in firm agreement with the decision, setting about cleaning up and getting rid of any evidence of the tests. After all, she hadn’t decided yet if she wanted to tell Fitz about all of this, just for him to be disappointed by the result as well.

Just for posterity, Jemma picked up the next test in the line to look at the result before she tossed it, and she felt her heart stop in her chest, just for a second, when she saw that it was positive.

“There’s such a thing as a false positive, Jemma, keep it together,” she whispered to herself, setting that test back down with hands now shaking from a sudden rush of adrenalin.

A part of her brain couldn’t help but remind her, though, that there was also such a thing as a false negative.

Once more holding her breath in anticipation, Jemma flipped over the last couple of tests, and let the breath out shakily through a disbelieving smile when they were positive as well. Her eyes fell closed and she dropped her head forward, having to take a couple more breaths to calm her racing heart.

She was _pregnant_. She and Fitz were going to have a _baby_ – a baby that was currently growing inside of her.

Releasing a breathless laugh, Jemma reached up to swipe away a few tears that had slipped out. She was quite sure that this was one of the most extraordinary moments of her life, finding out that she was going to have a family with the love of her life.

Giving herself another moment in an attempt to collect herself, she left the tests on the counter as she stepped out of the bathroom, reentering the bedroom. Fitz was still sleeping peacefully, as she’d suspected that he would be, and the sound of his deep, even breaths widened the smile already on her face. A wave of absolute affection for him rushed through her then, for her best friend, her husband…the father of her child.

Biting her lip against a ridiculously giddy smile, Jemma carefully pulled back the covers, slipping back into bed with him. She scooted closer to him, to his warmth, until she was fitted perfectly with her body flush against his, her back to his chest. That, right there, was _her_ place; his arms were her home, and his heart was her safety, and Jemma could say with complete certainty that there was nowhere else that she would rather be than there.

Within a few moments of her joining him, Fitz moved in his sleep to cradle her, practiced as he was by now in sleeping beside her. His palm then automatically rose to rest over her stomach, almost protectively, even though he had no idea that their child was growing there, right at that moment.

It had emotion welling up in Jemma’s throat, and she sucked in a shaking breath as she lifted her own hand to cover his on her stomach.

It was still early enough that she could’ve gone back to sleep then and gotten at least an hour or so more in, but she knew that there was no way that she could sleep just then, not when all she could think about was the child growing inside of her that was half her and half Fitz, that had been created by the love between them. She just couldn’t wait to share the news with him, to see the way that his eyes would light up with disbelief and love and happiness…

In fact, Jemma suddenly couldn’t wait another moment. She knew how much Fitz liked his sleep, but she had a feeling that he’d forgive her for waking him up early, just this once.

With that in mind, she rolled over carefully in his arms, her heart swelling in her chest as she gazed at him, at his beloved face. Lifting a hand, she curved it along his cheek, scuffing her thumb over the stubble there, then stroking it across his bottom lip. “Fitz?” she prompted in a hushed whisper. “Fitz, it’s time to get up.”

He mumbled something incoherent, turning his head slightly to press it further into his pillow, his brow furrowing in distress. She laughed softly, fondly, pressing herself closer so that she could lay a series of kisses over the exposed half of his face, following the curve of his jaw until she’d reached his ear.

“Fitz,” she murmured against it, shifting her hand to cup the back of his head and sifting her fingers through his sleep-mussed curls. “You have to wake up now. I’ve got to tell you something.”

She just barely managed to make out his muffled groan of, “Later,” in response.

“I think you’ll want to know now,” she insisted softly, pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear.

With an almighty sigh, Fitz finally cracked his one visible eye open, peering up at her tiredly. “Wha’ is it?”

Biting her lip to try and hold back on the brilliant grin that was begging to spread across her face, Jemma started, “Well, do you remember how I told you not to worry about the fact that I’ve been a bit off lately?”

In an instant, Fitz’s expression changed, and he rolled over onto his back until he could sit up, his eyebrows high on his forehead as his concerned gaze hastily scanned her, possibly looking for some sign of injury or illness. “Why – why – what… Do you need – how far is the nearest hospital? I can –” He was already moving to get out of bed, no doubt in search of his phone to call 9-1-1.

Unable to hold back her laughter, Jemma quickly reached out to grasp his wrist, stopping his hasty retreat. “ _Fitz_! I’m alright! I’m not sick and I’m not dying or anything like that!”

He stared at her for a long, silent moment, as though testing the sincerity of her words, before he released a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumping in relief. “Jesus Jemma, you nearly gave me a _heart attack_.” Shaking his head and dragging a hand over his face, he scooted back across the mattress until his hip was pressed against her shoulder, sagging back against the headboard.

“Yes, well, it’s not _my_ fault that you’re rather fond of jumping to conclusions.” When he shot her a less-than-amused glance, she rolled her eyes and smiled warmly, asking teasingly, “Can I finish what I was saying now?”

“Be my guest,” Fitz replied, waving a hand toward her, giving her an odd look when she then caught that hand in hers. With her free hand, she pushed herself up into a seated position, but didn’t get much further before he pointed out in surprise, “You’re – you’re dressed. Where did you… Have I been asleep that long?” He shot a glance at the clock on their bedside table.

“It’s still early,” Jemma answered, and while he was distracted, she moved the hand she still held in hers until it was once more pressed against her stomach. “I just made a trip out to the drugstore.”

“Huh. Why?” He turned back to look at her, and finally allowing her smile to slip through, she gave her answer by nodding to their joined hands on her stomach. “What’re you –”

Fitz cut himself off rather quickly, his eyes growing wide and his eyebrows shooting up his forehead as his mouth fell open. Hastily, he glanced up to meet her eyes, a cautious hope clear in his.

“ _Jemma_ …” he whispered thickly.

“Yes,” she replied, her voice not much louder than his, nodding and feeling more tears gathering in her eyes as she answered his unspoken question. “ _Yes_ , Fitz.”

He let out a shaking breath, his eyes flicking between hers and her stomach. Then, abruptly, he moved to wrap his arms around her, burying his face between her neck and shoulder. “ _I love you_ ,” he mumbled against her skin, “ _God_ Jemma, I love you. I love you.”

Holding him just as tightly as he was holding her, Jemma closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against his, letting out a teary laugh. “Oh _Fitz_ , I love you too.”

-

Later that day (after they’d spent the proper amount of time celebrating the fact that they were having a baby), they were getting ready to head down to the beach for a little bit, at her insistence that they participate in an activity that _didn’t_ take place in their bed. For a little while, at least.

“Perhaps we should go out tonight, try one of the local restaurants,” Jemma suggested over her shoulder to Fitz as she finished with the last tie on her bikini, double-checking to make sure that her knots were secure. When she realized that she hadn’t gotten a response from Fitz, though, she frowned, glancing over at him.

He was still perched on the edge of the bed, the t-shirt that she’d tossed him a couple of minutes ago lying forgotten in his lap as he gazed at her with naked adoration and awe. A shiver made its way up her spine, and Jemma set down the sunglasses that she’d just picked up from the bureau, crossing the room until she could stand before him.

“Fitz?” she questioned gently, reaching out to rest her hands on his shoulders.

He released a long, shuddering breath as his palms cupped her hips, gently tugging her closer until she was standing between his knees. As his thumbs moved to just barely press against her stomach, he whispered, “I still just can’t believe…” He’d spent what had to at least be a collective half-hour touching, caressing, kissing, and simply gazing at her stomach, but that clearly hadn’t been enough for him.

For either of them, really – Jemma was quite sure that she’d never get tired of seeing how much he already loved their child.

“I know,” she murmured, abruptly overwhelmed once more by the knowledge that she was carrying their baby, “I _know_.”

Giving a short little shake of his head, Fitz wordlessly leaned in to drop a loving kiss to her stomach that had her fighting to catch her breath. Then, as he turned his head to rest his cheek there instead, Jemma shifted one of her hands to hold the back of his head, carding her fingers through his curls.

A few minutes later, though, Jemma reluctantly released him and took a step back, out of his arms. “Alright, if one of us doesn’t break this up, we’ll just spend the rest of the day like this.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Fitz argued, even as he stood up and pulled the t-shirt on over his head.

“What’s wrong is that we only have a couple more days here, and we should try to fit in as much as we can. Who knows when the next time we’ll have the opportunity to just lay out on the beach without having to worry about the world ending around us will be?”

Fitz made a bit of a face, even as he admitted, “Alright, fair point.”

Throwing him a teasing smile, Jemma made sure to grab the bottle of sunscreen off the bureau, along with her sunglasses, tossing it into the beach bag that already contained their towels and a cover dress for her if it got too chilly. “Ready?” she asked when she was finished, holding her hand out to him.

A little grin curved his lips as he nodded wordlessly, stepping closer to take her hand in his and lacing their fingers together, before she led the way out of their cottage and down onto the beach.

For the entire time that they were out there, whether they were lying out on their towels (not getting _too_ much sun, of course), or dipping their toes in the water, Fitz’s hand was never very far from its new place protectively covering her stomach. He didn’t even seem to notice that he was doing it half the time – Jemma, on the other hand, was completely and utterly aware of every time that he did it.

Sometimes, he was rubbing it in slow, affectionate circles, which made her heart feel far too full in her chest. Sometimes, it was simply just there, as though he still couldn’t quite believe that it was true, as though he was attempting to anchor himself in the reality that it was.

And, it didn’t even stop there.

They didn’t end up making it to the restaurant as planned, but that night, while they showered together, while they brushed their teeth side-by-side, while they laid down to finally get some sleep, Fitz hand was still glued right to her stomach.

There were many times over the past couple of years that Jemma had thought to herself that she couldn’t possibly love Fitz more than she did, that her body couldn’t possibly contain any more love for him when it was already filled to the brim.

Right then, though, in that moment, she was quite sure that she’d never been more in love with him than she was just then.

-

The following night, their last night in Cape Cod, Jemma finally managed to get them out of the cottage and into one of the local restaurants. It was a bit strange, admittedly, to quite suddenly be around so many people in such a small space, when the majority of their honeymoon had been spent in less populated areas. However, despite how full the restaurant seemed, it wasn’t too long before they were able to be seated (and, of course Fitz spent their time waiting with his hand firmly placed directly over her stomach).

As they got settled at their table and Jemma gave the menu a cursory scan, she couldn’t help but comment teasingly, “Can you believe that it took us getting married for you to actually take me out on a date?”

Fitz lowered his own menu to gape at her in clear disbelief, narrowing his eyes. “ _Hey_! I took you on a date! You just – well, you were the one that started crying.” For a moment, he eyed her worriedly, as though he was afraid that he’d pushed a bit too far.

To show him that she was alright, Jemma rolled her eyes and joked right back, “What, so you decided then that I would just cry on every date and you shouldn’t bother anymore?”

He looked relieved as he chuckled, shooting right back, “What? It makes sense, doesn’t it? Or y’know, maybe I thought it was finally safe again since it was the wine that made you cry last time, and now you can’t even have it, so.”

“Oh, of course, sound logic.”

They were interrupted then by the waiter arriving to ask for their drink orders, and they spent a bit more time bantering over the menu options as they decided what to order. Jemma truthfully couldn’t have imagined anything better; it was so very _them_ , something that they’d spent the entire time that they’d known each other doing.

In the beginning, when she’d first come to terms with the fact that Fitz wanted to be with her and she wanted to be with him, she’d been terrified that it would somehow change their relationship, that the romance aspect would ultimately cancel out their friendship or something. But, this was simply proof that she’d been so very wrong – even now, when they were married and expecting a child, they were still Fitzsimmons in the same way that they’d always been, and the thought had her heart filling with warmth in her chest.

When they’d finished eating, Fitz got up from the table to go pay their bill at the counter, and after Jemma had received the bag with what was left of her meal, she got up to go join him. However, a voice behind her had her pausing.

“How long have you two been together?”

The question came from an older woman that Jemma had noticed earlier a table over from them, dining with her husband, who was also missing from the table at the moment. “Um, well, we just got married about two months ago,” she answered, smiling as she remembered the startling perfection of their wedding, something that she’d never imagined that they’d get to have with the lives that they led. “Altogether, though, it’s been a little over a year.”

The woman’s eyebrows rose in clear surprise, and she confessed, “My, I would’ve thought it’d been much longer than that.”

Jemma flushed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and shrugging. “Oh, well…we’ve been friends for over ten years, so…”

“ _Ah_.” The woman nodded, as though that cleared everything up. “You’re a beautiful couple, you know. Congratulations. On the wedding, and the baby, I presume?” She nodded down at Jemma’s abdomen, and when Jemma glanced down as well, she was surprised to notice that her own hand was pressed protectively over it this time.

Laughing softly, Jemma lifted her gaze back to the woman’s. “Oh, well, thank you.” Feeling a hand come to rest on the small of her back, she glanced up to find Fitz now at her side, so she thanked the woman again, offering a small wave before allowing him to lead her out of the restaurant.

As they began heading back in the direction of their rental cottage, Fitz asked curiously, “What was that about?”

“Oh, she was just asking about us. You know, how long we’ve been together and all that,” Jemma explained with a little shrug. “She said that we were a beautiful couple.”

“Well of course she did, because we are,” he replied confidently, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and turning to press a kiss to her temple even as she rolled her eyes at him.

“She couldn’t believe that we’d only been together for a year,” she added, reaching up to catch Fitz’s hand in hers on her shoulder, their rings making a soft metallic _ting_ as they came into contact.

Fitz made a noise of agreement, admitting, “Sometimes _I_ can’t even believe it.” Giving a little shake of his head, he went on, “I mean, think about it; over a year ago, I wasn’t even sure we’d ever get the chance to be together, and now…” He gazed down at her in clear awe, shaking his head slowly. “Now, we’re on our honeymoon, we’re _married_ , and… _god_ , we’re having a baby…”

Jemma squeezed his hand slightly at that, because she still couldn’t quite wrap her mind around how far they’d come in the past year either, how they’d managed to go from being afraid that they’d never be together, to all of their dreams for the future seeming to come true all at the same time. Sometimes, it all felt like a dream itself – one that she never wanted to wake up from.

Despite all that, though, she couldn’t help but add lightheartedly in a hushed voice, “And we have a grandson from the future.”

“You know, knowing our lives, that’s the most _believable_ part of all of this,” Fitz shot back, giving her shoulder a little nudge with their joined hands.

Laughing softly, she leaned into him, resting her cheek on his shoulder and sighing contentedly. “I love you,” she reminded him, because she’d never get tired of saying it, because she’d promised herself when she thought she’d never get to say the words to him that she’d tell him every day for the rest of her life when she could, because she was so absolutely filled to the brim with love for him that she just had to say the words.

He tilted his head to press his cheek to the top of hers, dropping a gentle kiss in her hair. “I love you,” he murmured, the words low and rough with obvious emotion.

Letting out another soft sigh, Jemma briefly allowed her eyes to slip closed. Even if tomorrow they had to return to the Lighthouse and their team, if they were going to be thrust back into the hustle and bustle and non-stop work of saving the world, in that moment, in the little honeymoon bubble they’d created together, everything was perfect.

And that was more than she could’ve asked for; that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr - I'm theartofbeinganerd over there as well!


End file.
